Lady Isabella Black-Swan-Emrys
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Sirius Black and Emma Turner who was Merlin's descendant. Bella was sent to the US as a child. There she went to Ilvermorny school and got her Mastery's. Now she teaches with Edward at Ilvermorny at the age of 21 and she is a vampire. And the Triwizard Tournament has come. Bella will get the chance to reunite with her father and godbrother…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Everyone**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the daughter of Sirius Black and Emma Turner who was Merlin's descendant. Bella was sent to the US as a child. There she went to Ilvermorny school and got her Mastery's. Now she teaches with Edward at Ilvermorny at the age of 21 and she is a vampire. And the Triwizard Tournament has come. Bella will get the chance to reunite with her father and godbrother…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bella was born in 1973, Sirius, James and Remus were born in 1956. Harry born in 1980.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella Swan had been born as Isabella Black to Sirius Orion Black III and Emma Turner. Her mother was killed in 1980. When she was 7 years-old.

When Harry was born Bella was happy she had a godbrother and doted on him. When her Aunt Lily, Uncle James and Harry went into hiding Bella was sent by her father to friends in America. Charlie and Renee Swan.

She heard about her Aunt and Uncle's death and her fathers arrest. As much as she wanted to help her father who would believe a 8 year old girl that her father was innocent? Even though she had an IQ of 170 according to the tests she had at a Muggle Primary School. They named her a genus.

When she turned 11 she got invited to Hogwarts, Salem and Ilvermorny. She decided to go to Ilvermorny because of the curriculum that was so vast and had Muggle subjects and was in the modern era. And magical subjects they didn't offer at Hogwarts. And Salem didn't offer as many classes.

When she accepted the invitation to Ilvermorny she flooed to Dragon Alley and went to Gringotts where she found her mothers heritage she was the only descendant of Merlin Emrys. Bella knew it made since. Because she was pretty good at wandless magic and she had a photographic memory. She thanked the Goblins and went and bought her things and all the books she wanted for the years at Ilvermorny. She got her wand custom made because of how much power she had. The wandmaker had it made out of a mixture of woods and cores. She then went to the Menagerie. Where she was chosen by a snow phoenix, black owl with gold flecks, a small Runespoor and a wolf/shadow wolf/tempest wolf/grim mix. She bought all of them and talked to them about names as she was a Beast Speaker a gift from her mother. The snow phoenix was called Aurora, the owl was named Maeve, the Runespoor was named Lijy, Loki, and Lillia and the wolf was named Ares.

She went to Ilvermorny and excelled in all her classes her teachers were all impressed by her and she was bought up three grades at the end of the first year. She went on to do her N.E.W.T.S at the age of 15. And graduated two years early.

She got her N.E.W.T.S results that summer.

 **N.E.W.T.S Results for Isabella Marie Black-Swan-Emrys**

Alchemy: OO+ (Advanced)

Ancient Languages: OO (Advanced)

Ancient Runes: OO+ (Advanced)

Architecture: O+

Arithmancy: OO (Advanced)

Art: O

Astronomy: O

Beast Speaking: OO+ (Advanced)

Biology: OO

Bulgarian: OO

Care of Magical Creatures: OO+ (Advanced)

Care of Muggle Creatures: OO

Charms: OO+ (Advanced)

Chinese: O

Computing: OO

Cooking: OO+ (Advanced)

Curse Breaking: OO+ (Advanced)

Danish: O

Dark Arts: OO+

Defence Against the Dark Arts: OO+ (Advanced)

Divination: O

Duelling: OO+ (Advanced)

Dutch: O

Electronics: OO

Enchanting: OO+ (Advanced)

English: OO

Financial Studies: OO

Flying: OO+ (Advanced)

French: OO+ (Advanced)

Gaelic: OO+

Geography: OO

German: O

Gobbledygook: OO+ (Advanced)

Greek: OO+

Government: OO+

Gym: OO+

Healing: OO+ (Advanced)

Hebrew: OO

Herbology: OO+ (Advanced)

History of Magic: OO+ (Advanced)

History of the Mundane World: OO

Interior Design: OO

Italian: OO (Advanced)

Japanese: O

Latin: OO+ (Advanced)

Law: OO

Legilimency: OO+ (Advanced)

Magical Theory: OO+ (Advanced)

Magizoologist: O

Mathematics: OO+ (Advanced)

Mechanics: O

Mermish: OO

Mundane Self Defence: OO+ (Advanced)

Mundane Studies: OO+ (Advanced)

Music: OO

Photography: O

Politics: OO

Portuguese: O

Potions: OO+ (Advanced)

Psychologist Studies: O

Occlumency: OO+ (Advanced)

Offence Against the Dark Arts: OO+ (Advanced)

Religious Studies: O

Rituals: OO

Russian: O

Spell Creation: OO+ (Advanced)

Spanish: OO

Transfiguration: OO+ (Advanced) (Animagus any animals)

Wandlore: OO+

Warding: OO+ (Advanced)

The examiner on the report said these were the most number of subjects anyone had taken and the best results in history.

Bella decided to start getting Mastery's on subjects she did multiple at a time. She started in 1989 getting mastery's in that year she had her Potions, Beast Speaking, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Offence Against the Dark Arts and Latin in 1989.

Then in 1990 she got Mastery's in Enchanting, Care of Magical Creatures, Care of Mundane Creatures, Healing, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Magical Theory. And in languages French, Spanish, Gobbledygook, Russian and Gaelic.

She went to Forks to be with her adopted Dad but didn't give up her studies while dating Edward.

In 1991 she got her Mastery's in Government, English, Rituals, Law, Politics, and Financial Studies.

When Edward left Bella still studied and waited for him to return in 1992 she got her Mastery's in Transfiguration, Charms, Mathematics, Geography, History of Magic, Herbology, Mundane Studies and Dark Arts. And languages she got Hebrew, Mermish, and Italian.

Edward returned after Bella saved him in Volterra. Bella told all the Cullen's about herself being magical. They were sceptical but believed Bella when she showed them. She had gotten a teaching job at Ilvermorny in Enchanting and she had agreed to take it if the Cullen's come and do the non-magical subjects. So they all packing up their lives and moved after Bella married Edward and had his children named Edward Jacob Cullen, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Masen Sirius Cullen and Jemmalie Lalice Cullen (Who was named after Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Leah and Alice).

Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Leah on EJ and Seth of Jemmalie. So Bella had to tell them about herself being magical and that was how she had super self control as a vampire and how she kept her heart beating.

In the year of 1993 she got her mastery's in Curse Breaking, Wandlore, Warding, Astronomy, Spell Creation and in languages she got Portuguese, Greek and Danish.

Now in 1994 she had gotten her Mastery's in Alchemy, Herbology, Mathematics and Dutch.

Edward got his Mastery's in Music, Occlumency, Herbology, Portuguese, Spanish, Arithmancy, French, History of Magic, Potions, Gobbledygook, Astronomy, Danish, English, Italian and Mundane Studies. He taught Music at Ilvermorny.

Alice got her Mastery's in Fashion Design, Divination, Occlumency, French, Italian, Potions and Mundane Studies. She helped teach Fashion Design and Divination.

Jasper got his Mastery's in Psychology, History of Magic, Occlumency, Geography, Mundane Studies, English, Arithmancy and Potions. And he taught Psychology

Rosalie got her Mastery in Child Care, Mechanics, Occlumency, Mundane Studies and French. She helped teach Child care and Mechanics.

Esme got her Mastery's in Mundane Studies, Interior Design, Architecture, Occlumency and French. She taught Mundane Studies while helping Interior Design and Architecture.

Carlisle's Mastery's were Potions, Healing, Occlumency, Herbology and Religious Studies. He worked at St Davis Hospital.

Jacob, Leah, Seth and Embry were all teaching Gym at Ilvermorny and had all got their mastery in it and Occlumency.

Now Bella and her family were preparing for the new school year with the Triwizard tournament going on at Hogwarts and Ilvermorny was going to patriciate. She was worried as she was going back to England she was going to see Harry again and she wondered if he remembered her? And the fact she wanted to find that rat and clear her fathers name. She hoped Harry knew her father was innocent and the trip won't be difficult…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
